


Meeting Elliott Witt

by BlessedWitt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedWitt/pseuds/BlessedWitt
Summary: Here's how you met and fell in love with the charming holographic trickster.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Meeting Elliott Witt

Soft lips caressed the supple skin on your neck as a familiar pair of arms snaked their way around your waist from behind. 

''Good morning, pumpkin.'' Elliott murmured with his face still buried in your neck. 

Mornings like these were the ones you cherished. Being surrounded by the warmth of the early morning sun and your lover - Elliott Witt. The witty yet charming bartender who had hopelessly fallen in love with, constantly expressing his love and adoration for you. 

''Morning, Elliott.'' you turned around to face Elliott's peaceful expression before leaning in to share a good morning kiss with him.

Elliott had been your lover for just over two years now. You had met him on a fateful Wednesday evening after enduring a rather crappy day at work. 

The bar was surprisingly calm despite it being around 7pm. The few patrons of the bar had immersed themselves in chatter that posed as meaningless to you, and the waiters had busied themselves with their tasks of delivering well crafted drinks to the multiple tables around the bar. The nonchalant air about the bar filled you with a feeling of serenity you hadn't felt in a while. 

You sat yourself at one of the many vacant seats at the front bar and wondered what to get. 

"So, what can I get a lovely person such as you to drink?" you broke out of your daze to meet the gaze of the voice that had caught your attention. You looked up to catch the eyes of a grinning young man. His eyes caught a glint of mischief in them, and his smile was welcoming. 

"Could I get uh.. Just a beer, please?" you requested. 

''Would you like a side of corny jokes to go with that?'' you gave him a questioning look, ''cuz you look like you uh.. You look like you need chu- cher- che... A laugh.'' the bartender silently cursed himself for his stuttering. You looked up at him and gave an uncertain shrug. That shrug was all he needed before he went off to go and pour your drink. 

He gave you your drink and went on to casually lean on the bar, "so, what's up with you?" the tone of his voice displayed a step down from the overzealous attitude he had previously been displaying. 

"Honestly, I'm just looking to get away from work and stress for a bit. Nothing more. Any reason you're so interested?" you retorted. 

He gave a mocking pained expression before replying, "hey, hey, as the owner of the bar I gotta make sure everyone's having a good time," he raised an eyebrow at you and held his hand out, "Name's Elliott, nice to meet ya."

You hesitated a bit before shaking his hand, "__. Nice to meet you too." Elliott grinned, readjusting his position over the bar to make himself more comfortable. 

He did most of the talking that night - despite some of it being nonsensical blabber, you appreciated his company. You both exchanged details about one another, he more than you, as the evening died down into darkness, leaving only a moonlit sky. Something about Witt intrigued you. He was unusually cheery and occasionally drifted off on tangents, but the small stories he shared with you and the glimpses of his personality that he expressed during your lengthy conversation drew him to you.

To Elliott, you were another customer visiting his bar. Someone to entertain, to converse with, to serve. By the end of your conversation however, the charming bartender had realised something - he wanted to make you laugh again like he had done so earlier. To see your tired face become enlightened with joy whenever he told a cheesy joke or to see the cute crinkle in your nose whenever you smiled as you listened to his ongoing tales - that is what drove him to embark on a journey that led him to fall in love with you.

You had met with Mr Witt about a week later after another laborious day at the café. Despite coming off as a disorganised and unkempt character, Elliott was surprisingly swift with his work and it showed. Skilfully, he maneuvered around the bar, chatting and taking the orders of the several customers at the bar. He appeared to have a decent relationship with the other employees at the bar [most of which consisted of the many holograms of himself that were scattered about the bar] and he carried a positive air about him that seemed to lift the mood of the bar patrons.

It was upon noticing you that he immediately ceased his work to greet you, ''Hey, __! It's lovely to see you here again.'' he started.

''It's good to see you too, Elliott. Sorry it's been a while, work has me bogged down.'' you couldn't help but grin at the happy, childlike expression plastered on his face. Elliott was overjoyed to see you again. He had spent the majority of the rest of the evening at your table, eating nachos and drinking with you, finishing off stories from the week before. That Witt charm rubbed off on you even more that night, and you found yourself developing an ever growing love for the man.

About two more weeks after that, Elliott offered to treat you on a date at a nearby restaurant. Elliott's attempts at charming you and entertaining you that night worked spectacularly.

''So, do you know much about this place?'' you asked. The restaurant seemed a bit high end for the likes of Elliott's tastes.

''Ha, not really but there's no harm in trying something new right?'' the waiter came up right then and took your orders. Elliott had claimed to read through the menu carefully, and although he wasn't lying, he didn't understand much written in it. His poor attempt at deciphering the contents of one of the dishes set you into a fit of giggles. 

His statement on trying something new bit him in the ass after he ordered and tried one of the restaurants acclaimed 'best dishes' which Elliott described as 'a disaster of flavours combined into one'. Instead of spending the rest of the evening there, Elliott offered to take you to his home and serve you something way better.

His abode was cozy. Not large, and certainly by no means fancy. It was tidy with a familiar homely feel.

''Please, take a seat, make yourself at home and watch the master chef work his magic.'' Elliott swiftly moved around his kitchen beginning to prepare the work area to create one of the finest meals you had ever had cooked for you. He seemed content as he made his way around the kitchen - cooking appeared to be a passion of his and something he took seriously. His soft humming entertained your ears and his expertise in the kitchen captivated your attention.

''Now this is how you make a five star meal, just you watch __." you watched carefully as he fried the pork chops in the pan, the loud sizzling of oil bursting out into the room. The sweet aroma of the cooking food set you both into a mouth-watering frenzy.

"Do you cook often Elliott?" he chuckled before replying, "my family has many famous recipes that were passed down over the years. This par- puh- pet- this one recipe is one of the most loved by all Witt family members," Elliott turned to face you, "my mom taught me how to make these pork chops. I begged her many times to help me recreate the pork chops so that they tasted the way she made them. I'm not quite there yet, I probably won't ever be, but moments like those with my mom are the ones I cherish the most." Elliott's gaze drifted to a distant spot of the room, his face full of thought before returning to you. He had a small smile on his face. Witt had expressed to you in previous conversations about how his mother had allowed him to help her develop her holo technology and how he enjoyed spending time with her doing little things such as that - he clearly loved his mother and admired her greatly.

Soon after, the meal was ready. Elliott served the dish and popped open a bottle of non-alcoholic grape juice.

"This tastes amazing Elliott!" you exclaimed. He appeared enlightened to hear that you were enjoying his food. 

"Thank you. That means a lot, truly." he beamed at you with appreciation.

After enjoying Elliott's well crafted meal, you both went on to relax in his front room together, sharing more stories with one another. It was a content evening for the both of you but time eventually had to drive you both apart.

"You certain you don't want a ride home?" you shook your head and gave Elliott's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'll be fine Elliott, I promise." 

"So, when's the next time we'll do something like this?" he asked you.

"Soon, I hope. This evening was lovely thanks to you," you noticed him step closer, "you've been a sweetheart Elliott."

Elliott's hand tightened around yours, "I'm glad you found tonight to be adeq- ada- ader- enjoyable. I'd love to do this again." he stuttered. His eyes locked onto yours during this parting moment. 

Without hesitation, you reached up to plant a light kiss on his cheek with half fluttered eyes. Elliott let out a surprised yet hushed gasp as you did this and looked at you with a bashful expression as you back away. 

"I'd better get going now..." you whispered.

"Y-yeah..." Elliott let you go and watched as you prepared to leave his home.

"Thank you for tonight." you smiled at him before turning to make your way home.

Shortly after your departure, Elliott began tidying the kitchen. He was already beginning to miss the feel of your hand in his and the gentle feel of your soft lips on his cheek. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want more. Upon getting to know you, his thoughts had been wholly consumed by you. The idea of holding you in his arms and the tranquility of your voice and warm laughter captivated him and he wanted nothing more than to be with you all day. 

That night paved the way for your relationship with Elliott to blossom. He treated you to many days out - visiting the zoo, spending a day at the park, baking treats together - and you both loved every minute you had spent together. Elliott's heart ached with joy at the idea of being around you. You became his centre of interest and he came to love everything about you. 

Your first kiss was nothing short of memorable. 

Elliott had accompanied you to a local funfair that was filled with many mini rides and food stalls that offered food that ensured your teeth would rot. 

The evening had rolled in and the sky had slowly begun to take on a captivating deep purple tone that was beginning to become speckled with stars. Your time at the fair was almost up until Elliott suggested you both go on one more ride - the ferris wheel. 

"We'll be able to see all the fireworks from up there!" he exclaimed as he held you hand in hand, dragging you to the wheel. He quickly ushered you into the ferris cabin once it stopped, and sat himself opposite you. The cabin took on a leisurely pace as it began transporting you around the wheel. 

Elliott, silently observing you from not so far smiled to himself - seeing you so content and enjoying yourself made his heart flutter. To hear your little gasps and comments about what you could see from the height you had taken whilst in the cabin. To see you smile and look so gleeful. Elliott was certain he had fallen in love with you.

The wheel had begun to slow down so that the riders could observe the firework festival going on. Thankfully, you both had a great top down view to observe the show from. 

"__..?" you turned to look at the soft voice that had uttered your name. 

"I... T-today has been great." he breathed out, barely mustering the courage to hold your hands in his during this intimate moment. 

"It was, Elliott. Thank you for bringing me out here." you squeezed his hand in reassurance whilst you extended your left hand to cup his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. 

The air about the cabin was serene. Elliott swore that you could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Before he had a chance to make a move you butted in with: "May I?" inching closer to his face. Elliott responded by quickly swallowing and a soft nod. 

The gap between you two closed almost immediately, the softness of his lips pressed against yours in an intimate sought out moment between the two of you. Elliott rested his right hand at the top of your knee as he leaned in closer to you, enjoying the feel of your lips on his - he was glad to finally be able to share this moment with you. 

Pulling away for air, your eyes fluttered open to once again focus your gaze on the man you had fallen in love with. Elliott stared at the ground with lightly dusted rosy cheeks with a dazed expression. His head slowly tilted up to face you, presenting a lopsided grin that showcased the loving feelings he was currently holding for you. 

"Glad we got to be able to do that.." 

"Me too."

The sudden crackle of fireworks caught your attention. You lightly gasped as you turned to the cabin window to observe the spectacular light show in the sky. Elliott joined you in watching the fireworks, keeping his hands closely intertwined with yours as the sky was slowly filled with an assortment of colours. 

This all brings you to the present day. 

Elliott can't imagine spending a day without you. Not being able to hear your voice, or feel the warmth of your skin against his when you cuddle together in bed. He was overjoyed to have you in his life - he was the happiest he had been in years, and he was glad you walked into his bar that day. 

"Hey, __?" you turned to face the voice that called out your name. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Elliott."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first works I've ever created and posted. Any feedback would be appreciated. <3


End file.
